


You Stink.

by TheMirkyKing



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Legolas loves how Gimli smells, M/M, Oral Sex, Scents & Smells, gigolas fuckfest 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMirkyKing/pseuds/TheMirkyKing
Summary: Legolas loves how Gimli smells, yet unsure of how to let his Dwarf know how much it turns him on.
Relationships: Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 9
Kudos: 77
Collections: Gigolas FuckFest 2020





	You Stink.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Gigolas FuckFest 2020 event.
> 
> The prompt was Scent Kink, Leoglas getting off on the way Gimli smells.  
> I will fully admit that this is probably tame for such an event but I haven't written in ages and I am VERY rusty at it! So any mistakes in grammar and punctuation, please forgive. ;D Even so, I hope some of ya enjoy it.

Gimli groaned as he stretched and twisted, his face flushed from exertion. Legolas bit his lip as he watched his lover move about. Desire flooded his veins, heat rushing up to pink his cheeks when Gimli looked over and winked at him. Legolas was still adjusting to the change in their friendship. It had been a slow change. Their friendship had grown during their journey to destroy the One Ring. He would be the first to admit that he had not been pleased when the Dwarf had stepped up to be part of the Fellowship. But then as the Fellowship broke apart and their quests changed, so did his feelings for the stubborn Dwarf. Seeing Gimli humble and smitten with the Lady Galadriel had softened Legolas’s heart.

From that point on, he no longer saw him as “that Dwarf” but as “ _His_ Dwarf”. Their friendship had strengthened as their journey led them across Middle Earth and numerous battles and challenges. The destruction for the One Ring brought a new era of peace and prosperity. Legolas had been thrilled to travel with Gimli; from the Glittering Caverns to the Sea. That Gimli felt more then friendship for him was even more thrilling. Their blossoming romance caused plenty of grumblings from their families, which Legolas and Gimli happily ignored and enjoy each other as they had longed for. They were still learning each others body, what aroused and excited, the delicious and wonderful delights of the flesh. As much as they had done, Legolas was still a bit shy about revealing his deepest desire. One that had been with him since their quest. 

Like most elves, he had heightened sight and smell. And it was this sense of smell that was the issue. Each of the fellowship had a certain scent. The Hobbits were pleasant- an herby green bouquet. The humans- pungent musk. And then the dwarf…a deep, rich, earthly loam with a sharp tang. It pulled at Legolas like nothing had before. It had shaken him when inhaling Gimli, it had awoken an longing in his body. It was only the danger and constant fighting which kept Legolas from indulging in taking himself in hand to take care of his needs. Bad enough that his cock hardened when Gimli rode with him, his intoxicating scent wrapping around him just as surely as his thick arms.

While on the journey, none of them had been able to wash as often as they liked, and they all had smelled stronger and less then pleasant. Something that had been hard for Legolas at first and luckily he had grown used to it. Except for Gimli, his scent had only grew deeper and more alluring. Now that they were lovers, Legolas was awash in his beloveds scent. He loved being ale to snuggle up in their bed and put his nose into his dwarf as he slept. Often Gimli woke to Leoglas’s nose in his pits, his quest to savor his unique odor, only to be pushed away with Gimli’s protesting about being ticklish.

Except Leoglas knew it was because Gimli was self conscious of how he smelled. He was quick to wash after a hard day of labor, and he used a mineral stone under his arms which lessened his natural odor. Legolas hated that rock. He also hated hiding his desire. He wasn’t sure if he could handle Gimli being revolted by his admission of how much his scent turned him on. Logically he knew Gimli wouldn’t shame him for what he wanted, he was just unsure of how to bring it up. It was an Elven trait that very few knew of and even amongst Elves it was not mentioned. Scenting your mate was of the upmost intimacy. And the most intoxicating. Legolas wanted to drown in Gimli’s.

“Well I say we knock off for the day, watching you work is making me frisky, what do you say my beautiful Leaf, in the mood to be tumbled?” Gimli’s voice jolted Legolas out of his thoughts. Gimli reached out and caught a long lock of Legolas’s hair, giving a tug. Legolas inhaled deeply, his senses flooding with Gimli’s damp earthy smell. Gimli grimaced. “Aye, a bit ripe, maybe a bath first-“

“NO!” Legolas shouted. Gimli’s frown in surprise. Legolas hesitated only a moment, he couldn’t ask for a better opportunity to confess his wants. He swallowed and reached out to grasp Gimli’s braided beard. “No…” He began softer, “There is really no need to rush off to the baths.”

Gimli’s bushy brows rose at this. “But I smell worse then a troll!” 

“You smell divine!” Legolas exclaimed. Gimli eyes widened at the pronouncement. Legolas rushed on. “Like earth and fire, only better…you make my body hum when I breath you in.” Gimli’s surprise slowly changed to a heated look. 

“So you like how I stink?” Gimli teased, moving closer. Legolas leaned in and inhaled deeply, his pupils dilating as the pungent scent seemed to coated his tongue, filling his senses.

“Mmm…I LOVE it. I want to be covered in your scent, so all will be able to tell I am yours.” Legolas panted. 

Gimli chuckled at how desperate his elf sounded. “That explains why my mineral stone keeps disappearing.” Legolas blushed, nodding, as he was guilty of hiding the wretched stone as often as he could. Gimli glanced around the cavern which they were making into private quarters for a single family to occupy. For all practical purposes they were alone, but at any moment other working Dwarves could come along and see them. Legolas’s fingers moved over the buttons on Gimli’s vest, eyes bright with lust. 

“The baths will be crowded I imagine…” Gimli drawled suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows at his flushed elf.

“Better to wait then… whatever mischief shall we get up to in the meantime?” Legolas purred, trailing his fingers over the buttons on Gimli’s vest, deftly undoing them and pushing the garment off his shoulders. His lovers furry chest was matted and dark with sweat. Legolas leaned in and breathed deeply, pupils blowing wide at the wild scent of his dwarf. Now that Gimli knew, Legolas felt embolden to indulge his desires. He ran his nose from Gimli’s neck to chest, loving the tickle of damp hairs as he nuzzled Gimli’s full pec, latching onto the nipple, flicking the tip of his tongue rapidly over the nub as it hardened. Gimli loved have his nipples played with. Legolas’s knees weakened at the salty tang of sweat and whiff of body odor from his pits. It would be even stronger between his legs. Legolas made short work of the fastenings on Gimli’s breeches and as he pushed them open, the hot and intense musk of Gimli’s sex made Legolas’s mouth water. He didn’t hesitate to shove his face against the hard shaft, burying his face into the moist, curly hairs. He rubbed his face in the springy ginger bush. Legolas moaned and huffed in rapidly, needing to consume his lover.

Gimli’s strong thighs flexed under Legolas’s hands, a soft moan left him. Legolas smiled against his groin. As much as he wanted to stay there, kneeling and revealing in the heavenly odor, he could do that better in their chambers. Yet he wasn’t ready to get up, Gimli’s thick cock was weeping with need and Legolas was eager to help. He pulled back, taking the wide head into his mouth, tongue digging into the slit, the tang of pre-come flooding his mouth. Legolas moaned and palmed his own straining cock. The combination of his lovers taste and scent was almost overwhelming, causing him to whimper. Gimli hands gripped Legolas’s head, fisting his hair, and began to thrust deep and fast, knowing that Legolas loved being used hard. And Gimli loved using him. It wasn’t long till Legolas was gagging, saliva and cum dripping down his chin, tears streaming down his cheeks. Legolas licked his lips, swiping his fingers over his chin gathering the cum that had escaped, sucking his fingers clean. Gimli’s spent cock twitched against his cheek. It never failed to thrill him how greedy Legolas was for his seed. Face wet and flushed, Legolas rubbed his face in Gimli’s pubes again.

“No more of that you wanton elf!” Gimli grunted. Legolas grinned up at him. He slowly rose up, letting his nose roam as he did so, spending a fair amount of time snuffing at his pits until Gimli protested that it tickled. The joy in Legolas’s eyes was bright and Gimli’s smile matched his mate. 

Legolas leaned down, kissing him deeply. “I love you.” He said softly and kissed him. 

Gimli bumped his nose against Legolas’s. “I love you too, but got to say- you stink!” Legolas’s face fell as Gimli wrinkled his nose and grabbed up his vest. As he moved away he looked back and winked. “Race you to the baths! First one there gets their ass rimmed!” Leoglas cursed as Gimli took off in the direction of the baths. 

Legolas’s heart pounded in relief. Gimli had just been teasing. Now that his desires were known he knew his dwarf would indulge him. Legolas laughed and chased after Gimli. His ass was in need of some serious beard burn!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and any kudos and comments are always appricated.


End file.
